Grills and Grease
by pelagia911
Summary: Dean had to take over as caretaker for Sam after their dad died as Sam started his final year of high school. Dean works at Singer Salvage and a local restaurant to help Sam pay for Stanford. Castiel is a server at the restaurant that needs some help with his car.
1. Chapter 1

If there was one thing Dean hated more than anything else about working in a restaurant, it was the heat. He was accustomed to working hard and sweating at his job at the salvage yard but this was ridiculous. He spent hours leaning over a hot grill while being yelled at by people from every direction. Unfortunately, his brother Sam would now be one of those voices. He started tonight as a server.

Dean had worked at the restaurant for a year. He had taken on a second job when his dad died and Sam was starting his senior year of high school. It was on Dean now to make sure Sam could afford Stanford after getting a scholarship that only paid for half the cost. Sam wanted to help during the summer.

While on his way to the grill, Dean looked through the pass-over window and saw Sam talking to Castiel, one of the service trainers, while Jo pinned his flair onto his apron. Dean smiled at the nervous look on Sam's face. Jo caught his eye and walked over after securing Sam's buttons. "Checkin on him already?"

"Just wanted to make sure he was in good hands."

Jo smiled. "Don't worry." She glanced over as Castiel talked and pointed out at the mostly empty tables. "Cas will take good care of him."

"Yeah." Dean didn't know Castiel that well but he knew the man had worked as a server for about six years and trained almost every new server that was hired. Apparently he was the best one they had. He generally worked day shifts and Dean worked second and third, so they didn't work together much. The man intimidated him a little though. His confident stance, commanding voice, and soul-piercing blue eyes always made Dean feel like he could see right through him.

"Alright," the voice of his manager Ellen made Dean snap out of his thoughts, "Dean, it's five o' clock." She gave Dean a smile and crossed her arms. "How about you get on over and relieve Gabe from the grill."

"Yes ma'am." Dean nodded and gave one last look at Sam.

"He'll do fine Dean." Ellen's voice softened a little. "If he works half as hard as you, he'll do great." Dean smiled and nodded before walking over to take over for Gabe. Ellen turned to look at Jo, "All the tables bussed and clean?"

Jo sighed at her mom, "I'm on it." She disappeared into the back to get a bus tub.

"Oh thank God." Gabriel saw Dean coming and stepped back to wipe the sweat from his forehead. Gabriel was Castiel's younger brother and Dean still couldn't see the family resemblance, physically or in personality. The shorter man took off his paper hat they had to wear and smiled. "I got my ass handed to me today. Good luck. Tonight will probably be just as bad."

"Joy." Dean groaned internally. Sam had a bad night to start. Saturday nights were always the worst. "Well, I think I can handle it." Dean put his hat on and tapped Gabe's shoulder. "Get out of here."

"Alright, see ya." Gabe pulled his apron off over his head and left the kitchen. "Later, loser." He heard Gabe call out to Castiel. He either didn't respond or wasn't very loud, because Dean didn't hear Castiel.

"Order in." Jo handed a small ticket through the small window beside Dean. Dean took it and braced himself for the dinner rush.

A few minutes later, the back door opened. Dean looked back to see Ash sneaking in. "Dude," Dean shook his head, "Ellen is gonna rip you a new one for being late again."

Ash was tying his apron on as he ducked under the window. "I'm here aren't I?"

"Yeah," Dean laughs, "Ten minutes late."

"Whatever." Ash stood quickly and rushed to the dishwasher, trying to catch up on the dishes. Dean liked Ash. They had gone out to bars together after work a few times. The man was an entertaining drunk.

The kitchen doors opened and Ellen walked in. "Everyone doin okay back here?" She walked past the other workers and stopped by Dean. "You need anything?"

"Nope, I'm good." Dean flipped a couple of the patties on the grill.

Ellen patted his arm. "Sam's doing great by the way."

"Good."

Ellen looked back and put her hands on her hips. "Well Ash," she moved toward the dishwasher, "thanks for joining us."

Ash raised his arm up, facing away from Ellen. "No problem, boss."

Ellen sighed fondly and moved on the check with the others before the dinner rush began. The usual night crew was there. Bela was out front seating the crowd, four servers were on the floor not counting Sam including Castiel and Jo, and Meg and Chuck were working dress and the fryers. It didn't take long for the rush to start and tempers started to rise.

Ash was always the only one not to lose it. Of course all he needed to worry about was cleaning the dishes. Poor Sam looked lost and terrified. Castiel was also calm and collected, Dean noticed. When Sam started to look close to exploding, he would give him something to do or pull him aside and tell him something. Dean was glad Castiel was training him.

When the madness was over, Meg and Chuck left and it was Dean and Ash's job to clean up and close the kitchen. Dean peaked out the window but he didn't see Sam or Castiel anywhere. They closed at midnight and all but Jo and another girl he didn't know were still on the floor. Dean wandered into the back break room and found Sam and Castiel sitting at a table doing some paperwork. Sam looked up and smiled.

"So how was it, Sammy?" Dean pulled up a chair. Castiel sat up a little straighter and gave Dean a quick look up and down before looking back to the papers on the table.

"Uh," Sam scratched the back of his neck, "I'm not sure I learned too much tonight except how crazy it gets on weekends." Dean gave a short laugh.

"Don't sell yourself short, Sam." Castiel looked up with a small smile. "You did pretty good for someone who has never been a server."

"Really? I felt lost the whole time." Sam rubbed his hands on his legs, a habit he had when he was nervous.

"Yeah," Castiel wrote a couple comments on his paper before digging in his apron pocket, "in fact," he pulled out a small wad of bills and held them out, "you should have this."

Sam put his hands up. "No, those are your tips. I didn't do anything."

Castiel shook his head. "I'm not supposed to give you any money the first night but you took a couple tables for me by yourself so these are yours." He held the money out insistently.

After a short silence Dean nudged his brother. "Come on man take it, or I will."

Sam hesitantly took the offering. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Castiel collected the papers from the table and stood up. "Just take a menu home and study it. Tomorrow night should be a little slower. You'll be fine." With a nod, Castiel left to find Ellen.

Sam sighed and ran a hand over his face. Dean leaned over and grabbed the money from Sam's hand. "Hey!"

"I'm just seein how much he gave you." Dean leafed through the bills quickly. "Twenty bucks," Dean shrugged, "better than nothing." He handed the money back to Sam.

"I don't deserve any. I didn't do anything."

"Stop bein such a goody two shoes." Dean stood and looked back to see if any more people had come in the store. "I'll try to get everything done quick so we can get out of here okay?" Sam nodded.

Dean went back to the kitchen and started his cleaning. Ellen came back about twenty minutes later. "What do you have left, sweetie?"

Dean grunted as he tried to get a stubborn piece of food off the grill. He wiped some sweat off his forehead. "Just got to get this clean and take out the trash and mop."

Ellen glanced to Ash, who was sweeping at a pace that made it seem like he was sleeping. She looked back at Dean, "Know what? Why don't you just go ahead and get out of here. I'm sure Ash can handle the rest."

Ash looked up. "What?"

"Oh come on, it shouldn't take you that much longer than usual."

"Man, that ain't cool."

"You're makin up your late start. Suck it up."

"Ellen," Dean took his stupid uniform hat off, "you sure?"

"Yeah, go get some sleep." She gave him a pat on the arm. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Thanks." Dean quickly took off his apron and went out front. Sam was sitting at the counter talking to the blonde waitress he didn't know. "Come on, Sam."

Sam turned on the swiveling seat. "I thought you still had like," he looked at his watch, "half an hour."

"Ellen cut me loose. Let's get out before she changes her mind." Dean was at the door. Sam nodded and turned back to give the waitress a wave before jogging over. They walked out to the Impala in the back. "So who was the cutie in there?"

"Jessica." Sam said it like it was a stupid question. "She's worked here for almost six months, you don't know how she is?"

Dean shrugged as he opened the car door. "I didn't really notice."

Sam's eyes widened. "What? A gorgeous girl was right in front of you and you didn't notice?"

"Shut up." Dean sat in the car, Sam followed. "Besides," Dean started the car, "she seems a lot more into you." Dean smiled at the way Sam's face reddened a little.

He just scuffed in reply. "Whatever."

Dean backed them out of the parking lot and drove home. They didn't live in a nice place by any stretch but it was enough for them. They lived in a small apartment a couple miles away from the restaurant. They were also only a couple miles from Dean's other job at Singer Salvage. He worked for an old friend of their dad's, Bobby, who was a good friend to them too. Because it was a one bedroom apartment, they switched bed privileges every night while the other one took the couch. At first Dean insisted Sam sleep in the bed everyday, but Sam had eventually changed his mind. Dean worked most nights anyway. He could sleep on his days off while Sam was at school.

Dean was up the next morning at 6:30 to head out for work at Singer Salvage. He always had to stop for coffee on his way. Bobby ran the yard out of his house so Dean didn't mind showing up early to hang out with him for a while.

"You know, kid," Bobby was his normal cheerful self as he sat across from Dean at his table, "you don't have to be here so early. I know how late you work at that diner. You can come in at 8 or 9 if you want to."

"Nah, I'm fine. Besides," he took a sip of his coffee, "then I wouldn't get to see your lovely morning sunshine everyday."

Bobby rolled his eyes. "Okay, I just don't want you to work yourself to death. Sam is starting to pick up the slack a little right? Maybe it's time you learned to relax a little and take some time off."

Dean laughed. "I don't even know what relaxing means, Bobby."

"I know it." They sat in silence for a while as they both drank their coffee.

When they were both done, Dean stood and took off his jacket. "Well, guess I should get to work." He headed out and started his work for the day.

Eight hours later, Dean drove home to clean up before he had to take Sam and go to the restaurant. He found Sam on the couch talking on his cell phone. He almost jumped when Dean opened the door.

"Uh," Sam stood and ruffled his hair, another nervous habit, "I have to go. See you later." Sam hung up and put the phone in his pocket. "Hey."

Dean stood with the door still open. "Who was that?"

"No one." Sam said it a little too casually with a wave of his hand. "Nothing. How was work?" He was rambling and it made Dean smile. He knew what was up.

Dean closed the door and dropped his keys on the table by the door. "Fine." Sam nodded, putting his arms on his hips. "Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"That wasn't cutie from work was it?" Dean moved closer to Sam with slow steps.

Sam opened his mouth a little before closing it. He shifted on his feet. "Yeah, I was talking to Jess."

"Jess?" Dean smiled as Sam squirmed again. "It's Jess already?"

"Shut up." Sam quickly moved past him back to the bathroom.

"Hey hurry up in there." Dean called out as Sam closed the door. "I gotta shower before we go." He heard Sam give an okay from the small room. He shook his head. He was glad that Sam had found a girl. He hadn't dated much in high school. It was about time.

Two hours later, the two of them were at work. Castiel was right, Sunday night wasn't too bad. Sam had a better chance to learn, although Dean saw him staring at Jess when he had a spare minute. Dean laughed and winked when his brother caught him looking.

Unfortunately, Dean was starting to have his own staring issue. He had hardly seen Castiel before yesterday but now he seemed everywhere. He was working nights to train Sam and Dean couldn't stop watching the man. Dean watched quick fingers ring in orders at the computers and long arms carry heavy trays above the shorter servers' heads when he needed around. His low voice carried through the kitchen when he called back special orders and Dean couldn't help but stop to listen and watch.

Normally Dean didn't take a break at work, but he had pulled a muscle earlier that day at Bobby's and felt the need to rest for a little that night. He was in the back eating a rather good double bacon cheeseburger he had made when Castiel walked in with a burger of his own. Dean practically choked on his food, earning a worried look from Castiel.

"You okay?" Castiel put his plate down and watched him closely as he coughed.

"Yeah." Dean choked out as he smacked his chest. "Just…went down the wrong pipe."

Castiel nodded and sat down beside him. Dean finally calmed down and took a drink of his soda. He could breathe again but now he felt like his fingers were shaking a little. What the Hell? He rolled his eyes internally at himself. There was no way he had a crush on Castiel. He stole a quick look at the other man and felt his stomach flip slightly as he took a bite of his burger. Dean watched his tongue swipe at his lips briefly before he had to look away. Dean sat up straighter and cleared his throat. "So, Sam is out there by himself tonight?"

Castiel nodded. "He's fine. I'm mostly here to make sure he doesn't crash and burn, but I'm not worried about him." Dean nodded. "Jo and Jess are out there if he needs help."

"What's the deal with Jessica?"

"What do you mean?" Castiel tilted his head.

"I'm just curious. I don't know anything about her."

Castiel thought for a second. "She is Sam's age, just graduated. Nice girl, never seen her be rude or mean to anyone. Smart too. I think she was valedictorian or salutatorian at her school."

Dean took a drink thoughtfully. Sounded like the perfect girl for Sam. Good. The two ate in silence for the majority of Dean's break. Dean was getting a little uncomfortable and felt the need to talk. "So," he tried to sound casual, "what time are you off?"

"Ten." His mouth was full. On anyone else Dean would have felt a little grossed out, but Castiel didn't bother him.

"What time did you get here?" Dean remembered him already working when he and Sam got there at ten till five.

"Nine."

"This morning?" Dean raised his eyebrows. Castiel nodded. "You're working a 13 hour shift? Are you nuts?"

Castiel gave a small smile, hardly more than a tug at the corners of his mouth. "Someone had to train your brother."

"How can you stand a shift that long? I would probably end up killing everyone."

Castiel chuckled and shrugged. "I'm the only trainer. I could use the money and I really don't have much else to do with my day."

Dean shook his head in amazement. "You're a freakin saint."

Castiel's eyes glinted a little, "Hardly." He held Dean's eyes with a look that made his skin warm.

Dean shifted under the look and looked away before he started sweating. "You work that long often?"

Castiel resumed eating. "Not too much. There's usually no need for it."

"I couldn't take working that long."

Castiel let out a noise of disagreement. "How late do you usually work, Dean?"

"Closing, midnight. Sometimes it's a little later." Dean stacked his used napkins and glass on his plate.

"And when do you go to your other job?"

Dean looked up with surprise on his face. He didn't usually tell anyone about his other job here. "Seven."

Castiel nodded knowingly. "And how long do you work there?"

"Usually eight hours, sometimes longer." Dean shrugged. He liked the work he did at the shop. He didn't consider it work all the time.

"So, you work about fifteen hours everyday? And you take care of your brother?"

"I guess."

"I think you're the saint here, Dean." Castiel leaned forward on the table, resting his head on his closed fists. "Not very many people would be willing to do so much for someone else."

Dean stared at the table. He didn't see what he did for Sam as odd behavior. He didn't know how anyone could not do everything to make sure their family was provided for and taken care of. Dean shrugged. "If you say so." He looked at the clock. It was time to go back to work. "Well, my time's up." Dean stood and took his dishes to the kitchen.

For the next few days, Sam and Dean had gotten into a rhythm with their jobs. Sam didn't work every day but on days he didn't he was out doing something. Dean was starting to think Sam was hiding something from him. He confronted him after a week.

"Sam what's up with you?" Dean was blocking the door as Sam was trying to leave.

"Nothing." Sam tried to reach through Dean's arm to open the door. "Could you move? I need to leave." Dean pushed his arm away.

"I haven't talked to you in a few days and I feel like you're avoiding me. What is it?"

Sam crossed his arms and sighed. "Don't worry about it."

"Just tell me what's going on."

Sam looked to the side in stubborn denial. He looked back at Dean with an unmoving glare. Dean planted his feet and met the look with one of his own. The brothers stared for a tense minute. Sam only looked away to check his watch.

"You got somewhere to be?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "Why does it matter Dean? I'm free to have a life right? I don't need to tell you everything I do."

"You are if you want to keep using my car."

Sam's lips tightened in frustration. "I have a date okay." He looked at his watch again. "And I need to pick her up in about five minutes."

Dean relaxed. "A date?" Sam nodded. "With who?"

"Jessica."

"Oh." Dean felt like a jerk. He just didn't like his brother hiding things from him. "Why didn't you just tell me that?"

"Because I really like Jess and I wanted to see how well we worked before I told you."

"Okay," Dean moved away from the door, "just don't hide stuff from me man. It makes me nervous." Sam stepped past Dean and opened the door. "Especially with girls. I don't want another Ruby situation."

Sam sighed and turned to face Dean. "Dean, trust me, Jess is nothing like Ruby."

"I know."

"How? You didn't even know who she was a week ago."

"I asked Cas about her."

"Cas? Why?"

"Cause you were making goo goo eyes at her and I wanted to make sure she wasn't trouble."

Sam looked confused for a second, "When did you talk to Cas?"

"We took our breaks at the same time last Sunday. Why?" Dean sounded a little too defensive.

Sam heard it and shrugged with a small smile. "No reason." Sam started off and waved. "See ya."

Dean stepped up to the open door as Sam walked to the stairs. "Alright. I work tomorrow so if I don't see you tonight…" Sam stopped suddenly.

"Shoot." He rushed back to the doorway. "You work tomorrow?" Dean nodded. "I'm covering for Rachel tomorrow. I forgot."

"At lunch?" Sam nodded. Dean sighed and rubbed the back of his head. He had to leave for Bobby's before seven. He couldn't drop Sam off that early, that would be ridiculous.

"You know what, I'll walk. It's not that far."

"You're not walking."

"Really, it's not that far."

"It's four miles."

"Well…" Sam was out of ideas.

"Don't worry about it. I'll just tell Bobby. I'm sure he'll let me leave for a little."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, you know how Bobby is." Dean clapped Sam's shoulder. "Go on, have fun."

Sam smiled in relief. "Okay." Dean shut the door as Sam descended the stairs outside their apartment. Bobby wanted Dean to take more of a break anyway, he's sure it will be fine.

Dean heard Sam come back in around midnight while he was attempting to get some sleep in the bedroom. Dean smiled. He was really happy Sam was out having a little fun before going to college.

The next day, Bobby let Dean take an hour for lunch so he could drive Sam to work. They walked into the diner a few minutes before eleven. Sam thanked Dean and headed to the back while Dean sat up at the counter. He waved when Ellen came into view. She walked over with a smile.

"What the Hell are you doin here so early?"

"I was giving Sam a ride. Technically, I'm on my lunch break."

Ellen nodded in understanding. "I see. You wanting something while you're here?"

"Yeah, tell Gabe to make his special for me." Dean smiled.

"You got it." She took a step back. "Drink?"

"Yeah, just get me a Pepsi."

Ellen walked back to tell Gabe his order and stopped by the server station. "Sam, get your brother a Pepsi, would you?" Sam smiled and nodded.

Dean looked around the restaurant, thinking how weird it was to see the place so bright. He was too used to seeing this place at night. Dean spotted Bela and Jo talking at the service station while Sam got his drink. Castiel then appeared from the kitchen with a thoughtful look. He was looking over something in his hand. Dean lifted his head a little and saw he was looking at his phone. Castiel was chewing his lip as he looked at his phone. Dean must have been staring longer than he thought because Sam suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Dean." Dean jumped and looked at his brother, who was standing right in front of him with his soda. "You okay?" Sam set the drink on the counter.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Castiel walked by to greet his table. Dean's eyes followed his movement until he remembered that Sam was right there. He looked back and saw Sam following his line of vision before smiling like he knew a secret. "What?"

"Nothing." Sam's smile grew. Without clueing Dean in any more, Sam walked off for the server station.

Dean shrugged and drank his soda. If his eyes wandered to watch Castiel take orders and talk to the other servers, Dean didn't notice. Ellen returned with his food. His mouth watered as he caught the smell of Gabe's masterpiece. It was a bacon cheeseburger with twice the amount of cheddar cheese, extra bacon, red onions, and a mix of sauces that Gabe still hadn't told him was made of. Dean really loved that guy sometimes. "Thank you so much."

"No problem. This is on the house."

"Thanks, Ellen." Dean picked up the burger and bit off a mouthful. He moaned as the delicious flavors filled his mouth. If it was possible, he would make Gabe cook one of these for him everyday.

Dean finished his meal as the lunch rush started filling up the store. Dean still had about twenty minutes before he needed to head back to Bobby's. He watched everyone working. Bela was snapping at someone through the pass over window, probably Meg, Jo and Sam were trying to sort out food trays for a big table, and Ellen's voice carried up as she tried to diffuse the fight between Meg and Bela. Dean's eyes stopped on Castiel, who was ringing in an order. He didn't know why he was suddenly fascinated with the man but Dean couldn't look away as Castiel's fingers flew over the computer.

Castiel turned and attached his ticket to the pass over window. As if sensing his stare, his eyes met Dean's. Dean looked away quickly, feeling his face warm up a little. Seriously, what was wrong with him? He had to get out of here. Pushing off the counter, Dean stood and nodded a goodbye to Sam before stealing one last glance at Castiel, causing him to almost trip over his own feet while he walked backwards. Before embarrassing himself more, Dean quickly headed to his car.

The next few hours, Dean was buried under car after car and forgot about everything else. At least until about 3:30 that afternoon. Dean was under the hood of a car when a familiar voice traveled out of the house. He stood up quickly, bashing his head on the hood of the car. He winced in pain and rubbed the back of his head. Right about then Bobby came around the corner of the house talking to someone following behind. Dean held his breath and tried to subdue the throbbing in his head. His first thought was realized when Castiel appeared behind Bobby. They were talking about making an appointment for Castiel's car.

"We're all booked up today, but tomorrow should be open." Bobby passed Dean to find his schedule book he left out back. Castiel froze in place when he saw Dean.

"Hey, Cas." Dean waved with a grease covered hand.

"Dean," Bobby seemed oblivious to them talking and walked on to get his book, "I didn't know you worked here."

"Yeah," Dean gave a half smile, "this is my day job." Castiel looked around and nodded. Even though he was still in uniform, Dean had never seen Castiel in anything other than full uniform dress. He wasn't wearing his apron or bowtie and his white shirt was unbuttoned at the top. He practically looked naked to Dean. Shaking his head to get rid of those thoughts, Dean looked back to Bobby. "Having car trouble?"

Castiel nodded his eyes looking Dean up and down. "I don't think it's an emergency but I know there's a problem."

Bobby came back with his book. "Looks like you could bring your car in tomorrow and we could work on it that afternoon."

Castiel's eyebrows furrowed. The next words fell out of Dean's mouth before he thought about them. "I can look at it right now."

"You're off in half an hour, Dean." 'You're working too hard.' Was the message Bobby was trying to give him.

Dean shrugged. "I don't work tonight. I can stay a little late."

"Dean," Castiel looked grateful, "thank you, but I don't want to be an inconvenience."

"It's no trouble."

"Don't you need to pick up Sam?" Bobby closed his book.

Dean kicked himself internally. "I do."

"I can bring it back tomorrow. It's really okay." Castiel was making to leave when Dean's phone vibrated in his pocket. He dug his phone out as Bobby ushered Castiel back inside the house. He had gotten a text from Sam telling him that Jess was coming by to get him from work and they were going out after that. Dean smiled and ran after Bobby and Castiel.

"Hey," Bobby was writing something in his book while Castiel waited. Both looked up when Dean came running in. "Sam is taken care of. I'll look at his car now." Bobby looked confused and Castiel tilted his head with a curious look on his face.

"You sure?" Bobby stood up straighter.

Dean nodded. "Yeah, I got time." He smiled at Castiel who gave a small smile in return.

Bobby shrugged. "Okay, if you say so." Bobby looked at Castiel, "Why don't you drive your car around back and Dean will look at it for you."

"Okay. Thank you Dean." Castiel turned and exited. Bobby turned to Dean.

"You feelin okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Why are you so insistent on looking at this guy's car now?"

Dean floundered for an answer. He really didn't know why he wanted to do this for Castiel right now. He shrugged. "I work with him. I just want to do him a favor. Don't worry about paying me for the extra time."

Bobby raised his eyebrows. "What's this guy done for you?"

"What?"

"There's gotta be some reason you're so eager to do this."

"Don't worry about it, Bobby." The side door opened and Castiel poked his head in.

"If I need to park somewhere else, just let me know."

Dean moved to the door. "I'm sure it's fine." Dean followed Castiel outside and stood beside his car. "So, what's going on?"

"The past couple days, whenever I stopped my car would die. It would always restart but I know that's not normal." Castiel laughed lightly and rubbed his hands together nervously.

Dean nodded. "Okay, there's probably a problem with your computer." Dean moved over to his toolbox and pulled out a small screen. "Could you pop the hood for me?"

"Sure." Castiel slid into the car and popped the hood. Dean hooked his tool into the computer.

Dean studied the data on his screen. He could feel Castiel watching him. He shifted on his feet. He looked up and saw Castiel look away and rub his neck absently. "You've got a little communication problem between your computer and your car." Dean had thought as much. It shouldn't take too long to fix. "I should have you good to go in about an hour."

Castiel nodded. Dean was about to ask if he wanted Dean to drive him home and pick up his car later when Castiel spoke up. "I'll just wander and find something to do while you work."

"Okay." Dean watched Castiel walk off and pull out his phone. He got to work.

About twenty minutes later, Castiel reappeared and sat on an open and mostly clean chair nearby. Dean looked over and wiped the sweat from his face. "Bored already?"

Castiel smiled and shrugged. "I can't go too far and I'm tired of standing."

Dean understood that. Standing at the restaurant all day had to make his feet sore. "Sorry, this won't be much more entertaining."

Castiel's eyes sparkled a little. "I'm sure I'll be fine." His eyes looked him up and down again.

Was Castiel checking him out? Castiel bit his bottom lip and looked away like he saw something interesting in the gravel by Dean's feet. Dean smirked.

Dean soon forgot Castiel was watching him and worked in earnest. Castiel had pulled out his phone, playing games anyway. It wasn't until a particular part gave him trouble that Dean remembered he was there. He had both hands on his wrench and was trying to turn the stubborn nut. He growled in frustration. "Come on you son of a bitch!" When it still didn't move he growled again before letting go and letting out a frustrated breath. He could see Cas out of the corner of his eye. He looked to the side.

Castiel was watching him with wide eyes and seemed to be breathing faster than normal. Dean rubbed the back of his hand across his forehead. Castiel's eyes followed every move. Surely he was not seeing it right but Castiel was looking at him with a barely veiled want. He licked his lips slowly and Dean had to look back at the car to not abandon his work and stalk over to Castiel and grab him and...no go to work.

He saw Castiel run a hand over his face. Dean kept working and tried not to imagine Castiel's look. Thankfully, Dean finished a few minutes later. "There you go." He closed the hood. "I should test drive it first to make sure I did fix the problem though." Castiel was standing beside him and nodded. He was quieter than usual. "Keys?" Castiel took out his keys and held them out. Dean slid his hand over Castiel's and picked up the keys.

They made eye contact the same time their hands touched. Castiel seemed to somehow be a little bit closer, but Dean must have been imagining it. He pulled his hand back and opened the driver door. "I'll be right back." He made a quick escape to take a drive around the block.

He pulled up beside Castiel after an uneventful drive. Everything was running perfectly. Dean handed the keys back, pulling his hand away before they could touch again. "Well, everything should be good for you now. Let me know if you have any problems." He gave Castiel a smile which he returned.

"Thanks, Dean. How much do I owe you?"

Dean waved his arm. "Don't worry about it. Just go tell Bobby I said you only had to pay for the small part I had to replace."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Why the charity, Dean?"

"What? I can't do something nice for a coworker?"

Castiel huffed a small laugh. "Thank you. If there's anything I can do to repay you, let me know."

Some scenarios flashed through his mind but Dean shook them off before he accidentally said one. "I will." Castiel headed in to pay Bobby.

Dean went home soon after and cleaned up, enjoying the empty apartment. Without really meaning to, Dean fell asleep on the couch with the TV playing quietly. His phone ringing woke him up a couple hours later. He rubbed his eyes as he woke up, trying to process what was making that noise.

When he realized it was his phone, he reached over and picked it up. He had a text from an unknown number.

He opened the message, 'Hi Dean, this is Castiel. Thanks again for my car. I wanted to make it up to you. Would you want to go get drinks or something? On me.' Dean smiled to himself.

He hit reply and typed out a response, 'Sure, where?'

About a minute later he got a response, 'There's a bar in town, The Brickbat. Do you know where it is?'

'No, I've never been there.'

'I can pick you up.'

'Okay, I'm over on Madison Street. In the apartment building.'

'Got it. I can be there about 7:30?'

Dean glanced at the clock it was almost seven. 'Sounds good. See you soon.'


	2. Chapter 2

Dean tossed his phone onto the open side of the couch and ran his hands over his face. He still felt sleep pulling at his eyes, but if he fell asleep now he would wake up too early tomorrow. He stood up, stretching his legs and arms. A sharp pain in his shoulder made him wince. He had pulled his muscle again. He tried to calm the muscle with a couple rough pushes as he walked to his closet. If he was going out, he needed a different shirt. His ripped AC/DC shirt didn't seem suitable for public.

Half an hour later Dean was standing outside his building, the cool summer night air felt refreshing after spending the day in the sweltering June heat. Castiel pulled up to the sidewalk at exactly 7:30. Dean slid into the passenger seat, feeling a slight flutter in his stomach. This almost felt like a date.

"Hello." Castiel greeted him as he shut the door.

"Hey." Dean gave him a once over, finally seeing him in something other than his work uniform. He was wearing a pair of faded jeans, a deep blue button up shirt, and converse shoes. It looked good.

Castiel pulled out and headed down the dark street. The silence felt almost like a press on Dean. He was used to blasting music when he drove but Castiel seemed to like it quiet. Dean shifted, uncomfortable with the silence. Castiel glanced over briefly. A small smile formed on his face. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Dean clasped his hands together. "I'm fine." He looked out his window as Castiel drove them out past the point of town where Dean usually travelled. Where was this guy taking him? "So, how did you find this place?"

"My brother took me there for my 21st birthday. It's out of the way but I like it." Castiel smiled with fondness of the memory. "I was terrified when he drove me out here. I thought he was gonna kick me out and leave me or something." Castiel laughed softly.

"You're talking about Gabriel?" Castiel nodded. "I guess he would do that." They both laughed.

"He can be a jerk sometimes." Castiel shook his head.

The rest of the drive was quiet but not uncomfortably so. When they pulled into the parking lot, Dean was surprised at how nice the place looked for being in the middle of nowhere. They walked through the front door, Dean expected a dive bar appearance but it was more like a restaurant and sports bar.

The took a small booth by the door. Castiel recommended the food and Dean's growling stomach reminded him that he hadn't eaten since lunch. They put in their orders and were drinking their beers while a small crowd entered rushing to the bar. There was a game tonight apparently.

"So, Dean," Castiel set his beer down and picked up a fry from his freshly delivered plate, "did you grow up here?" He took a bite off his fry.

Dean shook his head as he swallowed his mouthful of buffalo chicken sandwich. "No, originally from Kansas." He picked up his beer and took a drink. Castiel nodded. "I grew up there until…," Dean paused. He didn't really like talking about his family, but Castiel seemed like someone he could talk to. "My mom was killed in a car accident."

"I'm sorry." He really was. Dean could hear it in his voice. Most other people he had told gave the customary 'sorry' but Castiel sounded genuine. "How old were you?"

"Sixteen. My dad kind of fell apart after that. We tried to stay there but I don't think he could live in that house without her." Dean kept his eyes on his plate, not wanting to see the sympathy in Castiel's eyes. "After a few months, my dad moved us here. He knew Bobby and he needed someone to talk to about what had happened. I started working at Bobby's right away. My dad worked there too. The three of us practically lived there." Dean smiled at the memories of him working with his dad, the both of them trying to keep Sam away from any of the big equipment, the kid was clumsy and accident prone.

"That must have been nice." Dean looked up, almost forgetting Castiel was there. "To work with your dad and have a family atmosphere around Bobby's."

"I guess." Dean twirled a fry around his plate. "I was all set to leave though. I had that apartment to myself and I was looking for new jobs somewhere else. I thought I had everything figured out." Dean had really thought that he would be somewhere else. All his plans crumbled around him a year ago.

"What happened?" Castiel was sitting with his hands on his lap. His plate untouched since Dean started talking.

"About a year ago, my dad had a heart attack." Dean felt tears burning in his eyes. He blinked them away. "Sam was about to start his last year of high school. I couldn't just leave him. What was I supposed to do?" Dean met Castiel's eyes and saw nothing but admiration looking back. Not sadness or an uncaring glaze that he got from most people. Feeling a little too much, Dean picked up his beer and finished the glass off.

Castiel shook his head, blue eyes never leaving Dean. "You're amazing, Dean." Dean scuffed. "You take care of everyone else. You go out of your way to make others happy. What about you?" Their waitress brought Dean another drink. Castiel waited until she was gone before he spoke again. "Who takes care of you, Dean?"

Dean picked up his full beer. "I don't need to be taken care of." He took a long drink, hoping to avoid any more questions like that.

"When was the last time you did something like this?" Castiel pointed around them. "Just went out with someone to enjoy their company?"

Dean smiled and set his drink down. "I honestly don't remember. I like being busy. I don't really have that many friends to go out with anyway." He had Sam, who wasn't old enough to drink yet, and Bobby, who Dean saw enough of at work.

"Relationships?"

Dean laughed. "I don't really do relationships."

"Why not? Surely you don't have a problem finding anyone?"

"That's not the problem." Dean leaned on the table and picked up a few fries. "I'm busy. I usually can't commit to much more than a night or two."

Castiel nodded in understanding. "Who was she?"

"What?"

"The girl that hurt you." Dean was about to protest when Castiel's knowing stare made him freeze. This guy really could see through him.

"It was a girl I met straight out of high school." Dean sat back and picked up his drink. He couldn't believe he was going to talk about this. "We dated for a few months. I originally got that apartment for us. We just went really fast and I realized that I wasn't ready. I still wanted to have fun and meet new people. She started to talk about marriage and kids and I freaked out. We didn't end on the best terms." He downed a good portion of his drink before sitting up straighter. "What about you, Cas? What's your story?"

Castiel could see that he was uncomfortable and went with the subject change. "I'm originally from Illinois. I moved here after college, mostly to be closer to Gabriel who is the only member of my family that I talk to anymore."

"Why's that?"

"We just…don't agree on some things." Castiel shrugged and played with his napkin. "I moved out as soon as possible. Gabriel was the only one that supported everything I did."

They sat in silence for a minute, cheers from the bar the only sound they could hear above the music. They both finished their meals and drinks. "Can I get you two another round?" The waitress pointed to their empty glasses.

"No I'm good." Dean waved a hand. He did have to work early tomorrow.

"Go ahead, Dean. I'm buying remember?"

"You sure? I probably shouldn't."

"Yeah, go ahead. You need to relax a little."

"Okay," Dean looked at the waitress, "I guess I will take another."

"I'll take a water." Castiel smiled at the waitress, who moved off to get their drinks.

"Are you just trying to get me drunk, Cas?" Dean stretched his arm over the back of the booth and smiled.

"Maybe." His eyes glinted as he leaned on the table.

"It's no fun if you don't drink with me."

"I'm driving. Besides I have to work tomorrow morning."

"So do I."

"You'll be okay."

Their drinks appeared a minute later and they spent the next hour talking and drinking. Dean had to admit it was nice to just sit and talk with someone. They left around 10:30. Dean felt really good and he was a little drunk. Nothing too bad though. He would be okay as long as he was asleep by midnight.

Castiel pulled up to Dean's building about fifteen minutes later. Dean looked over at him with a smile. "Well," he clapped a hand on his leg, "thanks for taking me out. It was nice."

"You're welcome." Castiel smiled back.

Dean pulled back his hand but felt hesitant about leaving the car. He looked out the window and up to his floor. The lights were off so Sam was probably still out. "It's not that late. Do you wanna," Dean looked at Cas, trying to sound casual, "come up for a minute?" He wasn't sure what he wanted to do exactly but he didn't want Castiel to leave yet.

Castiel thought for a few seconds before turning his engine off. "Sure."

Dean led Castiel up to his apartment and only fumbled the keys a little as he opened the door. Castiel followed close behind. He stopped after walking into the living room. He looked around in a circle. His eyebrows rose. "You and Sam both live here?" Disbelief was clear in his voice.

Dean walked into the small kitchen connected to the living room. "Yeah. It's a little tight but we're both busy enough to avoid each other most of the time." He opened the fridge but closed it when he didn't see anything appealing to drink. He looked up when Castiel leaned against the door frame. The light hitting him just right to bring out his blue eyes in parallel to his shirt and making his skin almost glow. He looked so freaking good. Dean swallowed and forced himself to look away.

"Is there just one bedroom though?" Castiel glanced back to confirm there were only two other doors, one he guessed was the bathroom.

"We just kind of switch off with the bed privileges." Dean felt almost cornered when Castiel looked back and fixed his eyes on him again. He moved past him in the doorway, getting really up in his personal space. Castiel didn't move at all. "It usually depends who claims the room first." Dean practically ran from the doorway once he cleared it and sat on the couch.

Castiel joined him. Dean couldn't figure out why he had brought him up here. What did he think would happen? He was gonna blame the drinking. Surely his inebriated state was the only reason he would invite a man he was realizing was rather attractive up to his apartment. Deciding that some background noise would be nice, Dean reached for the TV remote and winced when his pulled shoulder pinched in pain.

"What happened?" Castiel sat up and reached out for Dean. Alarm in his eyes.

"Nothing." Dean rolled his shoulder a few times. "I just pulled something at work today. I forgot." He rubbed the spot a little before putting the remote back on the couch.

"I could try to help if you want?" Castiel held out his hands.

"How?"

Castiel laid a hand on Dean's right shoulder. Dean stiffened from the contact before Castiel pressed into him. Dean groaned loudly, surprised at how good it felt.

"Turn around a little." Castiel pushed him a little to face him away and give him better access to his back. "Where does it hurt?" Castiel gently rubbed his shoulder.

"Uh," Dean was having trouble thinking with Castiel's warm hands rubbing circles in his back. "A little lower on my shoulder." Castiel moved his hand down and pressed the sore muscle with the heel of his hand. "Oh, yeah right there." Dean grimaced at how sexual that sounded but damn it felt almost as good.

The couch shifted slightly as Castiel scooted closer and adjusted his hands slightly. His right hand worked Dean's shoulder while his left gently rubbed his spine between his shoulders. If Dean had been completely sober, he might have been embarrassed by the gratified noises escaping him. Dean's head fell forward and he closed his eyes.

"Jeez Dean, you're like a rock." Castiel pressed into his back a little harder. Dean moaned. "Relax." Castiel let his right hand rub down Dean's back, pressing into his spine by his jeans. Dean made a low noise. Castiel's left hand moved up and massaged the back of his neck, strong fingers brushing just below his hairline.

Dean's breathing was getting quicker and his heart was racing. He had had girls rub his back before, but it never felt half as good as this. Castiel's hands moved to his lower back. His thumbs pressed into the center of his back while his hands rubbed the tight muscles. Dean raised his head and let out a breath. "Cas," he sounded so out of it, "how are you so good at this?"

Castiel smiled. "I took some classes in college." He flattened his hands and slowly moved them up and down Dean's back. Dean groaned again. Castiel shifted a little closer and kneaded the muscles surrounding his neck.

"You should start your own business with this, Cas." He dropped his head again, letting the pleasure course through him. "You would never get anyone to leave."

"I considered it." Castiel sounded slightly out of breath. Maybe Dean was just imagining it.

"Why didn't you?" Dean had to bite his lip to stop the moan creeping up his throat.

"I don't know." He definitely heard it now. Castiel was breathing a little faster, but his hands were steady and professional. "I just never did." Castiel's left hand ran a warm line up Dean's neck and weaved through his hair.

Dean's heart skipped when fingers curled in his hair. Warmth was quickly spreading down his neck and farther south. One hand pressed into his neck while the other gently massaged his head. Dean started squirming under the touch. It felt like it was getting more intimate.

It was then that it seemed to click in Dean's mind how weird this was. He hadn't really known Castiel that long and barely talked to him before today and now he was giving him a pretty intense massage. He could tell himself that this is what friends do but he knew that wasn't really true. Dean's back stiffened as he sat up straight. "Cas…" He reached up to move his hand from his hair, feeling how tight his jeans seemed all of the sudden.

"Turn around." Castiel's hands moved to his shoulders.

"What?" Dean turned his head.

"Face me, Dean." The gravel tone of his voice made Dean's pulse quicken. He turned to face Castiel. Blue eyes were now blown black as Castiel looked at Dean with the same intensity he had when he was watching Dean fix his car. The tension sizzled between them and Dean was scared to move, afraid that he would break the moment.

Castiel leaned in a little but looked to the side and followed his hands as they moved to rub around his collar bone. Dean tried to keep his face neutral while Castiel worked, but soon Dean was practically panting. He closed his eyes to avoid seeing Castiel staring at him.

His hands moved down Dean's chest, making Dean twitch slightly, before coming back up to comb through his hair again. His thumbs rubbed at his temples and his fingers pressed over his scalp.

Dean felt the tension he didn't know he had melt away. He practically turned to jelly. His hand raised up and landed on Castiel's shoulder. Then it seemed to move of its own accord and he could feel Castiel's warm skin and racing pulse as his fingers wrapped around the back of his neck. When Castiel pressed extra hard and pulled lightly on Dean's hair, Dean's hand slipped up to cup his face and his eyes opened. A small noise escaped him from the look Castiel was giving him.

Neither of them moved. The only sound was their ragged breathing. This was it. This was the moment one of them pulled away and they shrugged it off as something they didn't talk about or one of them would make the next step. Dean's fingers moved slowly, caressing the side of Castiel's face causing his eyes the flutter shut a moment.

Dean pulled him forward a little but hesitated. Castiel pulled Dean in and lined their noses together. Dean's free hand found its way to Castiel's leg and he gripped the denim briefly and Castiel's mouth fell open with a surprised gasp. He pressed his nose against Dean and barely let their lips brush together as if telling Dean what he wanted and asking permission.

Dean answered by grabbing some of Castiel's hair and pulling him in for a rough, needy kiss. The other man responded quickly and eagerly. Dean bunched his hand in Castiel's shirt and pulled his body closer. He wanted to feel him, all of him.

Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean's neck and attacked Dean's mouth with a practiced and toe-curling intensity. He nipped at Dean's lip, sending shocks of pleasure through him. When Dean opened his mouth to speak, Castiel quieted him with another kiss. Dean moaned and pushed against Castiel, making him lean back on the sofa. Castiel's tongue swiped into Dean's mouth and ran lightly over Dean's tongue.

Dean tangled their tongues together and pressed more into Castiel, wanting him to lay flat. Castiel had something else in mind and pushed Dean back with more strength than Dean thought he had. Their kiss broke but their foreheads were still touching, hot breath playing over each other's faces. Castiel kneeled on the couch and roughly maneuvered Dean to sit back against the back of the couch. He then climbed onto Dean's lap and grinded down on him, making him moan and buck up against him.

"Cas." Dean grabbed Castiel's hips and pulled him down to rub them together more. His massage had apparently had the same effect on Castiel as it did on Dean. Dean could feel Castiel's erection through his jeans as he moved faster against Dean. Dean pushed up to kiss Castiel. Castiel moaned into his mouth and pressed his whole body against him, deepening the kiss and making Dean see stars.

Dean slid a hand under Castiel's shirt and dragged his nails over the hot flesh. Castiel's head fell to Dean's shoulder as he groaned in pleasure. His hips thrusted against Dean again as he curled around him. "You like that?" Dean whispered against his ear as he scrapped his nails down his back again.

"Dean," Castiel's voice was a deep growl in his ear and Dean shivered at the sound. Castiel ran his fingers through Dean's hair and kissed him, all teeth and tongue. Dean hadn't expected such an aggressive reaction from Castiel, but he was enjoying it. This was the most action he had gotten in a while.

Castiel was still moving his hips against Dean but Dean could tell that it wasn't doing quite enough for him. He stilled Castiel and pulled him over slightly to position him over his leg. Castiel started to pull back but Dean held him in place. "Trust me, Cas." He pulled him down for a kiss and encouraged him to start moving again.

He was able to get more friction against Dean's leg and Dean could tell immediately that it was already better for him. Castiel groaned and closed his eyes, hands grabbing out for Dean's shoulders to steady himself as he thrusted against him. Dean couldn't take his eyes away as the seemingly reserved and controlled man lost himself in the carnal pleasure he was getting.

Dean then moved his leg against Castiel, matching his rhythm. Castiel's mouth opened in a silent moan and his hands tightened in Dean's shoulders as he picked up his pace. Soon they were both moving together at a perfect pace and Castiel was letting out little noises of pleasure that were growing in volume.

After a few more thrusts, Castiel bent down with a cry and buried his face in Dean's neck as he came in his jeans. Dean could feel the warmth spreading over his leg as Castiel rode out his orgasm. Dean gave soothing rubs to Castiel's back as he caught his breath.

Dean felt his own erection hard and throbbing in his jeans and shifted to try and relieve some of the pressure. Castiel noticed and sat up a little to look at Dean. "Need some help with that?"

Before Dean could answer, Castiel leaned in for a kiss while his hand pulled Dean's belt open and quickly opened his jeans. He slid his hand in and took hold of Dean's neglected cock. Dean groaned at the touch and thrusted into Castiel's hand. The man's massage mastery came in handy now. With just a few moves of his hand, Dean could feel his release building up as his stomach tightened and his back arched.

"God, Cas…" Dean bit his lip and threw his head back against the couch. Castiel brushed his thumb over the head of Dean's dick, "Fuck." Dean's head fell forward again as Castiel picked up the pace. "I'm so close, Cas."

With his free hand, Castiel took hold of Dean's hair and roughly pulled his head back. Dean let out a surprised cry of pleasure. Castiel leaned in to bite Dean's exposed neck. "I could tell you liked that, Dean." He gave another rough pull and Dean cried out, knowing that he would come any second.

It only took a few more moves of Castiel's hand and another tug of his hair for Dean to cry out Castiel's name and come over his hand. Both men took deep breaths and tried to calm their racing hearts. Castiel fixed Dean up and zipped his jeans and wiped his dirty hand on Dean's pants.

Dean pulled Castiel down for a kiss. It was slow and gentle this time. Neither one spoke for a few minutes. They just enjoyed the silence and feeling of being close to another person.

Of course Dean's brain had to kick in now. What happened now? Was Castiel going to stay or did he even want to? Dean never got a chance to vocalize these thoughts before Castiel slid off his lap and stood up.

"Well, I now we both have to get up early tomorrow so…" he watched for Dean's reaction, "I'll see you at work."

Normally Dean would have been happy to be given an out like that but this felt different. He leaned forward as Castiel turned to leave. "Cas, wait." Castiel stopped and turned to face him. "I know we didn't plan for this to happen and I just wanted to tell you…" He didn't know how to say this without sounding like a complete ass.

"What?" Castiel didn't look scared or upset like a lot of the girls he found himself having this talk with.

"I wasn't looking for a hook up or anything like that when I went out with you tonight and I just want you to know that I'm not really looking for much more right now either."

"Dean," Castiel smiled, "I know. You already told me you didn't really do relationships. It's okay." Dean was suspicious. He had never really had this reaction before. "We're still friends right?"

"Yeah."

"Than we're fine. I'll see you at work." With a final nod Castiel walked out the door and headed down the stairs.

Dean should have been happy. If he had ever gotten that before, he would have been relieved beyond belief but right now he almost felt a little put out. He shrugged it off and headed to the bathroom to change and clean up so he could sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Sounds of someone walking around in the kitchen roused Dean from his sleep. He cracked open an eye and saw Sam getting something from the fridge. Dean stretched and rolled onto his back. He was amazed at how little his body ached. Most nights when he slept on the couch he woke up with a sore back and shoulders. Today, he never felt more relaxed. Castiel's massage must have really worked great.

"Morning, sunshine." Sam smiled as he leaned on the kitchen counter. "Aren't you usually at Bobby's by now?"

Dean sat up and looked at the clock. It was 7:00. "Yeah, but I thought I would give Bobby some time to sit in the quiet today." He ran his hand through his hair. "What time did you get here?"

"A few hours ago. Why didn't you claim the room last night while I was gone?"

"I just felt like staying here." Dean laid back and smiled at the ceiling.

Sam laughed. "Why are you so happy?"

"I just had a good night." Sam just nodded like he expected that answer. Dean then remembered something he first thought yesterday. Something that he had a good guess for who was responsible. "So," Dean tried to keep his voice natural, "something weird happened yesterday. Cas came by Bobby's." He watched Sam for his reaction.

He didn't look surprised. "What did he want?"

"He had some car trouble. Why else would he be there?" Sam shrugged. "I wonder why he went there though. He's never been there before."

"I told him to." Sam said it like it was no big deal.

"Why?" Dean sat up.

"He said he was having car trouble and I knew you would take care of him." Sam tried to keep a smile down. What was that about? "And I knew Bobby wouldn't screw him over on price."

Dean nodded. "Did you happen to give him my number too?"

Sam looked like he was about to protest but decided to be honest. "Yeah, he called me for your number. He said he wanted to thank you."

"Okay." Dean fell back on the couch and closed his eyes. He heard Sam shuffle toward the bedroom. "Hey, do you work tonight?"

"No, or I wouldn't have been out so late." Dean could practically hear the eye roll.

"Well, I do."

"Kay, see you later." The bedroom door clicked shut as Sam finally headed off to sleep. Dean rested on the couch for a little before leaving for Singer Salvage. He drove straight from there to the restaurant, having changed at Bobby's. He was surprised to see Castiel there.

Dean walked behind the service station and stopped by Castiel as he rang an order into the computer. "Hey, you working tonight?"

Castiel didn't look away from the screen. "Yeah, I'm working night shifts this week. There's a new girl who can only work days."

"Oh, so," Dean shifted his feet, "I'll be seeing you more often than."

Castiel smiled. "I guess." He looked at Dean as his ticket printed. "Is that okay?"

"Yeah, of course." Dean smiled back at Castiel.

"Good." Castiel took his ticket and walked off to visit one of his tables.

Dean had thought maybe something would be awkward at work after what happened between him and Castiel but there was nothing out of the ordinary as the night went on.

The next night was the same. There was nothing awkward, no looks. Castiel didn't even really speak to him.

On the third night, Dean found himself in the storage room with Castiel right before closing. He hadn't planned on running into him there but he decided to finally confront him. "Hey, Cas," Dean walked back to meet Castiel half way in the room, "can I ask you something?"

Castiel was holding a couple packages of napkins. "Of course."

"What are we doing?"

Castiel smiled and put the napkins up on the top shelf again. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," Dean took a step closer to him, "after what happened a few days ago…was that a one time thing or…" Dean stopped when Castiel moved a few steps closer.

"Do you want it to be a one time thing?" His proximity made Dean back up a little.

"No," Castiel tilted his head, "I mean…I just…" Dean felt his back hit one of the storage racks.

"What do you want, Dean? Do you want me to talk about what happened every time we have a conversation?"

"No, that's not what I meant."

Castiel took one more step into Dean's space. Dean could feel the heat from the other man's body. "What _do_ you want then?" Dean shivered involuntarily as Castiel leaned his face closer.

"I…don't…"

Castiel smiled. "Do you want to pretend it didn't happen or, since you don't want a lot, maybe a friends with benefits kind of thing?" Castiel's right hand moved up his side, sending heat up his body like a rocket. Castiel moved his head to the side to talk lower by Dean's ear. "'Cause I can do that if that's what you're looking for."

Dean's breath hitched. He kept his hand behind him. They were digging into the metal racks behind him. He knew if he touched Castiel he wouldn't let go. "I've never done anything like that."

"I have." Castiel nuzzled Dean's neck, sending sparks down Dean's back. "Is that what you want?"

Dean couldn't even think about what he wanted to say. All he knew was that Castiel's hand was moving over his stomach and his nose was pressing into his neck. Dean glanced over at the open door to the storage room and prayed someone didn't happen to come back for something.

Castiel could tell that Dean wouldn't be able to answer and reached past him, making sure to press his whole body against him as he picked up the napkins he had come there for. He stepped back and smiled at Dean's red face and heavy breathing. Without another word, he turned and left.

Dean could feel his body shaking as he watched Castiel walk away like nothing had happened. He ran a hand over his face and tried to remember what exactly he had needed before he was distracted. His heart had relaxed a little when a voice made him jump.

"Dean." Sam was in the doorway. When had he shown up? Sam could tell something was wrong. "You okay?"

"Yeah," his voice came out a little higher than he meant. He cleared his throat. "I'm fine." He stepped away from the rack and walked past Sam.

Sam had seen Castiel leaving the same room with a smile moments before he got there. He watched his brother leave with a shake of his head. Dean really had it bad.

The following night at work Dean could feel Castiel's presence and stare like a hot laser. Throughout the night, Castiel would frequently find a reason to come back to the kitchen and would watch Dean from the pass over window. Dean would feel it and look up to see the smoldering look for a brief second before Castiel would move out of sight. It had him on edge the whole night.

At about 9:30 Sam and Jessica came back to the kitchen, hand-in-hand. Dean smiled at the way Sam's eyes sparkled when he looked at her. "Hey, uh, Jess is giving me a ride home so you don't have to worry about me."

"And you don't have to sit around here for an extra three hours." Dean smiled at Sam's light laugh. "Thanks for letting me know." Sam nodded and turned to leave. "Hey, Sam," they stopped and turned back to face him, "don't keep her hidden from me okay? I'd like to get to know the girl that makes you so happy."

Sam's face reddened as Jessica smiled up at him. "Well I would definitely like to get to know you too, Dean." She looked at him with a warm expression.

"What are you two gonna do when you leave for Stanford?"

Sam and Jessica smiled and laughed. "Actually, we don't have to worry about that. Jess is going to Stanford too." Sam's wide smile made Dean's heart swell with happiness.

"Look at you, Sam." Dean pointed at Jessica. "Managing to find the only other person here going to Stanford."

"Yeah." The couple shared another look. "I'll see you later." Sam waved as he and Jess went out the back door. Dean waved before going back to the grill.

It wasn't long after that that Dean could feel Castiel's eyes on him again. He looked up and caught his eye. Castiel motioned for Dean to follow him before disappearing. Dean saw him reappear as he walked to the walk-in cooler. Castiel caught his eye as he slipped inside the cooler.

Dean made an excuse to go to the back and stepped inside the walk-in. He barely registered the temperature change before a hand grabbed his shirt and pushed him back into the cold metal door. Castiel's mouth crashed into Dean's in a passionate kiss. Dean made a surprised noise. He could feel the door falling open behind him.

"Get the door." Castiel growled against Dean's mouth. His right hand reached back and held the door closed as Castiel kissed him with an aggressive passion. His hands reached up to hold Dean's face closer.

Dean held Castiel's waist with his free arm. He hadn't been expecting this. Castiel's hands grabbed handfuls of Dean's hair, which was getting a little longer than Dean liked, and knocked his paper hat off. He then moved to place a leg between Dean's legs. Dean moaned and kissed Castiel harder.

Castiel pulled Dean's head to the side and kissed his neck. Dean's breath huffed out in little clouds in the cold air. Castiel nipped at Dean's neck, earning him low moans from Dean. "What time are you off?"

Dean's brain tried hard to process what Castiel had just said. "What?" Dean held Castiel tighter as he kissed his neck.

"What time are you off?" Castiel said it slower and closer to Dean's ear.

"Uh," he had to think hard, "midnight, closing."

"Meet me out back," Castiel pressed his lips to Dean's briefly, "after you're done."

Dean nodded. Castiel kissed him once more with a full body press before pulling back and pushing out of the door.

The cold air seemed to slap Dean when Castiel left. It was just like the day before. Castiel left him hot and wanting more.

Castiel had left at ten and the rest of Dean's night was a blur. He didn't remember much of anything after being in the cooler. When midnight came around, Dean kicked into high gear and did his side work faster than he had in a while. Ash was sweeping the kitchen while Dean cleaned the grill. "Dude, you got big plans tonight or something?"

Dean shrugged. "I just want to go home."

"I don't think I've ever seen anyone work so fast." Ash shook his head. "Makin my head spin, man."

Dean smiled as Ash took up his sweeping. He was almost done with everything he had to do. The promise of seeing Castiel was making his heart beat faster.

At 12:30, Dean locked up the back and turned off the last light before going to the back parking lot. His Impala was the only car in the lot. Except of course for Castiel, who was leaning on his car right next to Dean's.

Dean walked over, not knowing what was going to happen. Castiel met Dean behind his car and pulled him in for a kiss. Dean was still wearing his apron, but Castiel was quickly untying it. He held the apron as he pulled Dean around the side of his car. He opened the back door and dropped Dean's apron on the floor.

"What are we doing?" Dean kept his hands on Castiel's waist.

Castiel pulled Dean's head down for a kiss. He pushed him back until Dean's back was pressing into the Impala. Castiel slipped his hands under Dean's shirt and massaged his back a little. Dean bit Castiel's lip and pulled him closer by his belt loops. "Get in the car." Castiel pulled back and waited expectantly for Dean to move.

Dean wasn't sure if he meant Dean's or his. He sat slowly in the back seat of his car, whose back door was still open. When Castiel nodded in encouragement, Dean slid back in the seat to give Castiel room to enter.

Castiel ducked into the car and crawled over Dean to press a kiss to his lips. The back of Dean's head pressed against the window. "Why can't we use your car?" He wasn't upset, just curious.

"You have a bigger back seat." Castiel positioned himself on top of Dean and kissed him again. His hands pushed Dean's shirt up to his armpits. Dean had been warm from work anyway and felt a rush of relief at the cool night air covering his skin. Relief turned to heat again when Castiel slid down Dean and kissed his chest.

"Ugh, God." Dean threw his head back and bumped the window. Fingers traced down Dean's sides as Castiel kissed a line down his stomach. He stopped short of Dean's pants and looked up to meet his eyes.

Dean grabbed Castiel and pulled him up for a kiss. Both men feeling desire ripple through them. Castiel worked on opening Dean's pants while running his tongue across his teeth. Dean moaned and held Castiel's shoulders.

With his pants undone, Castiel pulled them down to Dean's knees. Castiel rubbed his hand over Dean's now visibly growing erection. He let out a quiet groan and moved his hips against Castiel's hand. "Cas." Dean closed his eyes and let his head rest against the window.

Castiel pulled his boxers down to release his hard dick. He took it in hand and started stroking slowly. Dean moaned louder and reached out for Castiel. Castiel leaned in and pressed his lips to Dean's throat. Castiel sped his hand up and kissed down Dean's chest again.

Dean's heart pounded in his ears. He didn't know if the anticipation of this over the last few hours made this so much better or if the exhibitionist in him was excited by being in his car out in public, but Dean hadn't felt this turned on in a long time. "Shit!" Dean's head hit the window with a thud when Castiel took his dick into his mouth. "Cas." Dean's hand weaved through Castiel's hair as his head moved up and down.

Castiel's left hand was resting on Dean's chest, feeling the racing pulse under his fingers. His other hand was trying to hold Dean still. He was beginning to thrust up into his mouth. His fingers traced lines on Dean's chest as he sucked and licked Dean's now leaking cock. He pulled off him with a pop and kissed where his fingers had traced.

Dean was finding it almost impossible to catch his breath. This man was going to give him a freaking heart attack. Dean ran his nails over Castiel's scalp. He got a groan and bite on the stomach for it. "Cas, don't stop." Castiel looked at him with almost black eyes and smiled.

He took Dean in his mouth as far as he could. He sped up with every hitch of Dean's breath and hummed when Dean would moan. It didn't take long for Dean's body to tense and release down Castiel's throat. He swallowed everything he could and pushed up to admire Dean's blissed out face.

His whole body relaxed and felt loose. Dean felt Castiel pull his boxers and pants back up. He then pulled Castiel close for a slow kiss. Castiel nuzzled his neck and whispered into his skin, "Come home with me."

"What?" Dean gently rubbed the back of Castiel's head.

"I didn't wait for you to just blow you in the back of your car." His voice was a gravelly, low sound, making Dean shiver. "Come home with me."

It wasn't a question. "Okay." Castiel kissed him lightly before slipping out of the car, not even waiting for Dean. As Dean sat up fully, he noticed they had never shut the back door. His heart flipped at the thought of anyone being able to hear what had just happened. Hearing Castiel start his car, Dean quickly exited the car and rushed to get in the passenger seat of Castiel's car.

The drive to his house felt longer than it ever did before. Castiel's pants rubbed painfully against his erection. He wanted to do so many things right now but he had to get home first.

They exited the car and went straight to Castiel's room. Dean followed as the other man turned on the light. There was no tour or explanation. Castiel's house was a little big for one person and looked a little empty. Before he could make any more observations, Dean was pushed to the bed and landed with a bounce. "So eager." Dean smiled at the serious look on Castiel's face.

"Take off your shirt." Castiel was unbuttoning his as he spoke.

"Yes, sir." Dean slipped his shoes off and tucked his feet under him as he knelt on the bed. He unbuttoned his shirt quickly, hoping to match Castiel's progress. Castiel pulled his shirt off and dropped it beside him. He toed off his shoes as Dean opened his shirt. With a wide grin, Dean slowly ran his hand up his chest and pulled one side of his shirt off his shoulder.

Castiel watched Dean with warning eyes. He didn't want to play games anymore. He had been building up for this all night at work and couldn't take anymore. "Don't tease, Dean." Castiel moved to the edge of the bed, getting nothing but a bigger smile from Dean. He knelled on the bed grabbed the collar of Dean's shirt and roughly pulled the thin fabric down to his elbows and held it there, trapping Dean's hands behind him. He then kissed Dean hard, biting and licking the other man's lips. Dean moaned and returned it eagerly.

Castiel was in complete control and Dean was loving it. He felt his dick give a weak twitch of interest. With another bite, Castiel pushed Dean onto his back. He pulled his shirt off of Dean and tossed it to the floor. Dean reached up for Castiel but found his arms pinned up by him in a split second. Castiel growled, fucking growled, when Dean tried to pull his arms free.

Dean relaxed and submitted to Castiel as he attacked his neck and shoulder with rough biting kisses. This was the first time he had seen Castiel undressed in any way and he took the chance to admire the toned slim figure Castiel had. His arms were released when Castiel once again undid his pants and pulled them off. His boxers followed right after. "You're not messing around are you, Cas?"

"No." He pulled Dean's hips closer to him, leaning over his naked form to kiss him, a little less teeth this time. He then sat up and opened his jeans. They were soon on the floor beside Dean's pants. Castiel disappeared for a moment and returned with a small bottle of lube and a condom.

Dean's heart sped up suddenly. They were really doing this. Castiel must have seen his slight fear because he softened a little before leaning in close to kiss Dean with affection and warmth. "Do you want this Dean? If it's too fast, tell me." Dean relaxed and nodded. He wanted this.

"I've just never done this before," Dean's voice was shaking slightly, "with a man, I mean."

Castiel nodded. "I figured." He ran a hand through Dean's hair in a comforting fashion. "I've got you, Dean. Tell me if anything is too much." Dean nodded again. Castiel kissed him as he opened the bottle and coated a couple fingers. He ran a finger over Dean's opening gently, getting him used to the feeling before pushing in a little.

Dean tensed up at the intrusion. "Relax, Dean." Castiel moved his finger a little and kissed him again. Dean's muscles relaxed, allowing him to push in past his knuckle. He worked him open before inserting another finger and scissoring inside Dean.

He started pushing down on Castiel's fingers. It didn't exactly feel good yet, but it wasn't bad either. Castiel searched around inside Dean for that one spot that would set him off. He knew he found it when Dean cried out and arched up into him.

"Fuck, Cas do that again." He had never felt a spark of pleasure shoot through him like that before. Castiel obliged and pressed his fingers into his prostate again. Dean moaned at the feeling.

Castiel pulled his finger out to put more lube on and insert three. Dean's breath was speeding up and he was hard again. He thrusted his hips down, fucking himself on Castiel's fingers.

"I'm ready, Cas. Do it." If it felt this good now, Dean couldn't imagine what Castiel would feel like inside him.

Castiel quickly put on the condom and slicked his dick up before lining up to enter Dean. With a nod of encouragement, Castiel pushed in slowly. Dean's head fell back into the pillow with a long moan. Castiel stopped to let Dean adjust.

Dean caught his breath as Castiel stilled. He licked his lips and closed his eyes. "Move, Cas." He gritted through his teeth.

Castiel pushed in farther until he was as far as he could go. He groaned and bent down over Dean. "God, Dean you're so tight." His muscles were gripping Castiel tight and sending pleasure up his whole body.

Dean moaned in response. He pushed down on Castiel, trying to get him moving. Castiel took the hint and pulled out a little and slammed back in with a snap of his hips. Dean gasped. He pulled out farther and pushed in again. Each time Dean was louder than the time before.

Dean wrapped his legs around Castiel, giving him a better angle to hit his prostate. Dean cried out as Castiel hit it hard. "Fuck, Cas!" They both moved faster and faster. Pleasure building and pulsing through them. "Oh, fuck me, Cas." Castiel's thrust stuttered slightly at Dean's words, but then picked up the pace. Dean was seeing stars already.

"Dean." Castiel moaned as he slammed into him over and over. It was all getting more rough and uncontrolled. Sweat formed on their bodies and moans grew in volume.

When Dean grabbed for Castiel, he got his arms pinned again. He felt his stomach flip at the dominance display. Castiel kept his arms pinned above his head as he fucked Dean into the mattress. Both men groaned and felt their releases approaching.

Castiel thrusted in once, twice then felt his insides snap in pleasure. He pushed in once more and hit Dean's sweet spot again, pushing him over the edge. Both of them cried out in release. Dean coated his stomach and gripped Castiel tighter with his legs as they rode out their orgasms.

Hot breath warmed Dean's skin as Castiel gasped into his neck. He pressed his cheek against Castiel's warm face. His limbs were turning to mush after coming twice within an hour.

Castiel slipped out of Dean and sat up. He removed his condom and tossed it into the trash near the bed. He then laid down beside Dean, watching him catch his breath.

"That was amazing." Dean laughed and wiped the sweat from his forehead. He looked at Castiel.

"Do you have to go to work early tomorrow?" For what had just happened, Castiel's voice was very level.

"No, I got the day off. Bobby had to go help a friend, Rufus, with something a couple states over."

Castiel nodded. "Do you want me to take you back to your car so you can go home?" His voice was deceptively neutral.

"Are you kicking me out?" Dean smiled.

"No," he looked at the pillow in front of him, "I just didn't know if you wanted to stay."

"If you'll let me." Dean ran a finger up Castiel's arm. He looked at him with a small smile. He leaned over Dean for a kiss.

"You can stay, but I have to work in the morning."

"You do?"

"I won't be on nights much at all anymore." He sounded genuinely sad.

It all clicked in his mind now. "So that's why you couldn't let me get away from work tonight?" Castiel smiled and pushed his face into the pillow. "You just had to have me?" Castiel huffed a laugh into the pillow, making Dean smile. "So, you want to take me to my car in the morning?"

"If that works." Castiel turned his head to face Dean. "Of course, if you wanted to sleep in, I don't mind you staying here until I get back. I should be back by three."

"Really?" Castiel nodded. "Okay. That would be great."

They settled in to sleep and Dean felt weird sleeping in a bed for once and with someone else no less. It turned out to be a pretty good night's sleep though.

When Dean woke up, he forgot for a moment that he wasn't home. He felt mild panic as he looked around the unfamiliar room. But when he remembered where he was, he relaxed and stayed curled up in the warm bed.

The bright light coming in the window let Dean know it was probably close to noon. When he couldn't stay in bed anymore, he got up and gathered his scattered clothes. He took a few minutes to snoop around the house as he waited for coffee to brew in the kitchen. Castiel wasn't kidding when he said he wasn't close to his family. There were no pictures of any kind anywhere in the house. In fact, nothing was out of place or overly cluttered.

The house was big enough for three people but Castiel was alone. Dean wished he and Sam could trade him, but that would be insane. He settled in the living room with his coffee and watched whatever came on Comedy Central for the next three hours.

It wasn't until 2:30 that he looked at his phone. Sam had called him around ten. He quickly called him back. "Sam?"

"Dean, where are you?"

"I uh, went out after work. Sorry I didn't tell you."

"It's okay. Where are you?"

"I'm uh," he didn't know if he wanted to tell Sam where he was. He might have questions Dean didn't want to answer. Screw it, "I'm at Cas' place."

There was a pause. "Oh, okay."

"You don't sound surprised."

"No, I am. I just," he heard a laugh, "didn't think it would happen so fast."

"What?" Dean sat up. Did Sam already know?

Sam laughed. "Dean, I think I knew about you and Cas before you two did."

"What?!" Dean looked around the room in confusion. "Why didn't you tell me then?"

Sam laughed again. "I had to practically throw you two together for you to see it Dean."

"What are you talking about?"

Sam sighed. "I told him to go to Bobby's so you could fix his car, I gave him your phone number and encouraged him to take you out for drinks, and I told Cas to stop waiting for you." When Dean paused for too long, Sam went on, "I knew you wouldn't initiate anything with him. Stop being scared, Dean."

"I'm not scared."

"Whatever. I'll see you later." Sam hung up before Dean could argue with him. Sam had tried to set them up? Why didn't Dean notice? The sound of the door opening made Dean stand quickly.

Castiel entered with a sigh. He greeted Dean with a wave. He stopped when he saw the look on Dean's face. "You okay?"

"Fine." Dean looked at his phone before putting it back in his pocket. "Cas, I think we should talk."

"About what?" He walked over to the coffee machine and poured a cup for himself.

"About us." Dean leaned on the small island splitting the living room and kitchen.

Castiel shrugged. "Okay, what about us?"

"I know that Sam had a big part in throwing us together." Castiel froze, leaving his cup in mid air. "And that's fine."

Castiel set his cup on the counter behind him and walked to stand across from Dean. "Dean, don't try to make this into more than you can handle."

Dean closed his eyes. He should have never said anything about relationships to him. "I know I told you that I wasn't looking for anything, but honestly I was scared of…" What? He had never had great relationships with anybody in the past. Sam was the only one who hadn't hurt, betrayed, or left him…yet.

"I know." Castiel sat on the stool beside him. "You've never had a stable, healthy relationship with anyone in your life, right?" Dean looked at the table. "You think you're the only one, Dean?" Dean looked back up and saw sadness in Castiel's eyes. "Gabriel is the only person I've known that I've been really close with. Everyone else was fake and hurtful."

"What about your friends?"

Castiel laughed bitterly. "I don't really have friends, Dean. They don't stick around long. When I meet someone, I'm waiting for them to hurt me or leave me. I've never known anything else."

"I'm sorry." Castiel waved a hand dismissively. "Aren't we just a pair of pessimists?" They both laughed lightly.

"Why do you think I've worked at that place for so long?" He looked up with tears in his eyes. "People I know there have been some of the longest relationships I've ever had. I'm scared to lose them. Who will I have then?"

Dean reached out and took one of Castiel's hands. "You'll have me."

"Will I?"

Dean nodded. "I like you." Castiel smiled. "I think I could stand being around you a little more often." They both laughed.

Dean didn't know where they would be in a month or a year, or what would happen with Sam and Jessica but he didn't feel so worried when he could look forward to having Castiel by his side.


End file.
